


Ivalice's short stories

by ribet2015



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Autofellatio, Autopaizuri, Female Ejaculation, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futanari, Futanari Mjrn, Male on Futanari, Masturbation, Multi, Night, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Paizuri, Vaginal Penetration, anal penetration, cum, excessive cum, futanari ashelia b'nargin dalmasca, futanari jote, futanari maids, in balthier faces, intento de kinktober 2020
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribet2015/pseuds/ribet2015
Summary: En esta recopilación de historias cortas independientes donde veremos el lado mas sexy de Ivalice.Ya no es el kinktober, pero quizas vaya agregando nuevos capitulos.
Relationships: Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca/Elza, Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca/Fran, Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca/Rasler Heios Nabradia, Balthier/Fran (Ivalice Alliance), Fran/Ribet (OC)





	1. Día 1: La noche de Mjrn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las noches solitarias de Mjrn cuando su hermana mediana esta fuera suelen ser un tanto excitantes.

En la aldea de Elt todas las habitantes son Vieras que siguen unas reglas estrictas pero la que con mayor fervor respetan es la de nunca abandonar la aldea. Muchas Vieras no respetaban el mundo exterior y despreciaban a las de su raza que no cumpliese esa norma.

Era de noche y ya todas las habitantes de la aldea estaban en sus casas incluida Fran que había salido a la selva de Golmore a cazar lo que los árboles le deparase y había llegado un poco tarde por eso. En su casa vivían ella, la hermana mediana, Jote, la hermana mayor y Mjrn, la hermana menor. Jote tenía su propia habitación mientras que Fean compartía la habitación con su inquieta hermana menor.

La casa estaba en silencio y a oscuras, aunque Fran podía ver gracias a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por los pequeños huecos de la pared que hacía las veces de ventanas. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación un sonido salía por debajo de la puerta, era una respiración fuerte entrecortada por algunas palabras que apenas se podían oír, pero la Viera agudizó su oído y pudo entender las palabras que se filtraban.

  * Aprietame… mas fuerte… quiero que… me la metas mas fuerte… - La voz era de Mjrn.
  * ¿Pero qué diablos? - Susurro Fran.



Al escuchar aquello sintió el impulso de entrar a la habitación como si del ejército imperial Arcadiano se tratase, pero optó por no hacerlo, solo decidió abrir la puerta un poco silenciosamente para observar lo que sucedía dentro. La luz de la luna permitía ver algo de la habitación, se veía a alguien en la cama de Mjrn y por lo que había escuchado segundos antes debía ser su hermana, pero era extraño por lo que había oído parecía que había otra persona además de su hermana pero allí solo estaba ella.

  * No te cortes… por el culo también… hazme gritar… de placer… ahh si… mira que mojada me pones…



Fran no entendía nada así que agudizó la vista y pudo comprender la escena. Estaba desnuda en la cama con una mano en la entrepierna y con la otra se tocaba y apretaba distintas partes del cuerpo. Primero el pecho, luego se pasó los dedos por la boca e incluso también bajo esa mano a la entrepierna. Tenía los ojos cerrados por lo que supuestamente estaba pasando ocurría en su imaginación. Los dedos Mjrn entraban y salían de su húmeda entrepierna coronada por un pequeño montículo de precioso vello blanco. Cada vez que movía la mano lo acompañaba de un suave gemido que cada vez era más pronunciado. El ritmo de la mano se volvía erratico y descontrolado, Mjrn estaba a punto de correrse, como precaución con su mano libre cogió la almohada y se la acercó a su boca para morderla y así reducir el sonido de sus gemidos. Unos espasmos recorrieron el cuerpo de la viera que levantó la cadera al llegar al punto álgido. Fran esperó un tiempo prudencial para que su hermana Mjrn se durmiese para poder entrar.

Cuando al fin pudo alcanzar su cama rendida se vio sorprendida por su hermana que volvía a la carga, y nunca mejor dicho, porque ahora estaba de rodillas encima de su almohada frotando su vagina contra ella mientras hacia la que cabalgaba en un chocobo desbocado. Con los dedos de una mano se masturbaba al ritmo del galope ficticio, con los de la otra mano exploraba su culo apretado que le aportaba inesperados espasmos placenteros. Al cabo de media hora de tan exigente ejercicio Mjrn se volvió a correr ante la mirada impactada de su hermana.

  * ¿Hará esto cada vez que llego tarde de cazar? - Se preguntaba Fran atónita y algo excitada.




	2. Día 2: Los quehaceres de Jote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los dones de las viera se transmiten de una forma especial.

El día a día de Jote como la líder de la comunidad de vieras no cambia mucho al de casi cualquier líder. Sirve como apoyo y guía espiritual, cuando alguna de sus compañeras tiene un problema acuden a ella. Es sabia y la mano ejecutora de que las leyes de las vieras se sigan y se cumplan. Pero tiene una tarea primordial como líder y es la de imbuir a sus hermanas del poder de oír al bosque.

  * Señora Jote, hemos venido a que nos haga partícipes del ritual. - Dijo una joven viera que había venido junto con una amiga.
  * ¿Uhm? ¿Ya es esta época del año? - Dijo sorprendida. - Está bien. No hay nada que me llene mas de dicha que otorgarle a mis hermanas el don de oír al bosque, acompañadme.



El ritual se realiza en la más absoluta privacidad. Una de las dos mujeres acompañó a Jote a una sala privada mientras la otra quedó esperando su turno.

  * Ven, ponte cómoda. - Dijo la líder de las vieras mientras golpeaba suavemente aquella cama que había en el centro de la sala.
  * ¿El ritual duele señora? - Dijo preocupada.
  * No te preocupes, el ritual te llenará de júbilo y satisfacción.



La mujer se recostó en la cama un tanto insegura. Jote sacó de un pequeño mueble que había en el lado más alejado de la habitación un frasquito al que le pegó un pequeño sorbo y lo volvió a dejar donde estaba. De vuelta al lado de la iniciada vio que estaba algo inquieta.

  * No, te preocupes, no pasará nada malo. - Dijo con un tono agradable mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.



Cuando la calma volvió a ella comenzó a desvestirla.

  * Como sabrás el ritual requiere contacto físico para transmitir el don.
  * Si, mis hermanas ya han pasado por esto y me han hablado de ello.
  * Entonces debes saber que nada malo saldrá de todo esto.



Apartó la ropa de la iniciada y empezó a desvestirse ella.

  * Ya debe haber hecho efecto la pócima.



La entrepierna de Jote estaba adornada por un pene de unos 25 centímetros de largo ya erecto y con algunas venas marcando el relieve, carecía de testículos y bajo él podía verse su vagina. La líder de las viera se puso entre las piernas de la mujer tumbada y posó el pene sobre la entrepierna.

  * Dime cuando estés lista y comenzamos. - Seguía el tono dulce en su voz.
  * Vale. Cuando quieras.



Las palabras de aquella muchacha dieron el pistoletazo de salida. Jote puso su pene en la vagina y empezó a embestir con él en dirección a ella. La mujer tumbada pego un pequeño chillido, era su primera vez después de todo. Los movimientos de cadera se volvían cada vez más rápidos. La respiración de ambas se aceleraba y cuanto más rápido iba Jote más rápido parecía exigirle que fuera. Sus caderas chocaban con cada embestida.

En una de esas embestidas la líder de las viera levantó a su compañera y la puso frente a ella manteniendo el contacto de la piel y sus pechos estimulaba cada embestida que daba. Todo terminó en un gran estallido y un gran orgasmo recorrió todo el cuerpo de ambas cayendo en la cama rendidas.

Jote no permitió que nada del semen que estaba eyaculando cayera fuera de su compañera todo tenía que quedar dentro o sino el ritual fracasaría. Cuando se cercioró que todo había entrado sacó su pene que poco a poco empezaba a retraerse y desaparecer. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a hablar.

  * Ahora concentrate. ¿Puedes oírlo?



La voz del bosque llegó a los oídos de aquella mujer aún exhausta por el ejercicio y asintió con la cabeza sonriendo.

  * Me repito. No hay nada que me llene mas de dicha que otorgarle a mis hermanas el don de oír al bosque.




	3. Día 3: La mecánica de la Strahl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ser mecánica del Strahl puede ser un trabajo bien sucio, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo.

En la sala de los motores de la Strahl se encuentra Fran, la segunda al mando y la que mejor conoce los entresijos de aquella maravilla de la tecnología que era aquella nave voladora. La viera se encontraba haciendo una revisión rutinaria ya recitaba el dicho, viera preparada vale por dos. Ya casi había terminado tan solo tenía que revisar el motor de vuelo auxiliar, pieza fundamental para no matarse cuando todo lo demás fallaba.

Hacía calor en aquella sala, no solo porque era el hogar de la maquinaria pesada del barco sino también porque habían aterrizado en el aeródromo de Dalmasca y el sol a esa hora era muy fuerte, tanto que ni las cubiertas del edificio podían hacer nada. Fran estaba sudando, gotas de sudor recorrían el cuerpo acalorado de la viera, cuando una de esas gotas de sudor cayó desde su frente a sus ojos se pasó la mano por la cara y se manchó de grasa.

  * Arg… Cuando termine voy a necesitar una buena ducha.



El ambiente de aquella sala no era el más idóneo para el trabajo, pero había que hacerlo y porque si delegaba el mantenimiento a Nono no podría evitar preocuparse. Pasaron diez minutos más hasta que Fran dio el visto bueno a la maquinaria. Tras ello realizó una pequeña visita a la cabina. En ella estaba Balthier que estaba haciendo también unas comprobaciones.

  * Voy a limpiarme ahora vengo.



Balthier asintió con la cabeza sin prestar mucha atención. Fran se dirigió a la posada en la que estaban hospedados. Una vez allí solicitó un baño y se lo prepararon de inmediato, era un servicio extra que costaba caro, pero que es la vida sin pequeños lujos, o eso decía Balthier siempre, algo que la viera no entendía muy bien.

El agua de la bañera estaba a la temperatura idónea, ni muy caliente ni tan templada como para que perdiese el calor demasiado rápido. Fran estaba tan a gusto que casi se mete entera bajo el agua. Para recomponerse empezó a frotarse con la esponja por todo el cuerpo para limpiarse bien, recorriendo los brazos, las piernas yendo con cuidado por el pecho, el tacto de la esponja era suave pero se notaba que arrastraba la suciedad. Una vez frotado todo el cuerpo decidió relajarse una vez más y apoyó la cabeza en la bañera y sacó los pies por el otro lado de ella. Inconscientemente la mano se le fue a los labios de su vagina y cuando se dio cuenta de la situación se preguntó:

  * ¿Por qué no?



Los dedos exploraron el clítoris y los labios jugueteando con ellos hasta que encontraron, fácilmente el camino que buscaban. El movimiento rápido desde el principio hizo que rápidamente se corriese y ahogara un grito de orgasmo para que nadie lo oyese. Tras un momento para recomponerse salió de la bañera y se lió una toalla alrededor del cuerpo.

Pero cuando volvió a la habitación alguien le había oído, era Balthier sonriendo de forma picara. 

  * Si necesitas más desahogo, estoy aquí para cubrir tus necesidades. Para algo somos compañeros.
  * Tienes suerte de que hoy tenga ganas de hacerlo. - Dijo mientras soltaba la toalla que cubría su cuerpo.



Agarró de la ropa a su compañero y lo llevó hasta la cama donde ella se tumbó.

  * Antes de entrar por la puerta tienes que llamar.



Con una mano guió la cabeza de Balthier hasta su entrepierna, donde este empezó a juguetear con su vagina, unos pequeños mordiscos suaves y los dedos eran invitados ocasionales pero el plato principal era la lengua del pirata del aire cubría todos los recovecos de su coño. Cuanto más fuertemente jugaba Balthier con la entrepierna de Fran más fuerte apretaba está la cabeza de su compañero contra ella.

El jugueteo siguió hasta que el esfuerzo del valiente pirata dio sus frutos, Fran noto un espasmos recorrer todo su cuerpo y como si de un reflejo se tratase envolvió con las piernas a Balthier para que no pudiera escaparse de la eyaculación de la viera. El joven con toda la cara mojada finalmente se separó de ella y esta se rió.

  * Ahora podemos ir por el plato principal.
  * ¿Plato principal? Balthier, yo ya estoy servida. - Volvió a decir con una risa.
  * ¿Y ya está?
  * Pues si, ya has cubierto mis necesidades.



Balthier empezó a reírse al darse cuenta de que tenía razón, eso era lo que le había ofrecido a su compañera.

  * Bueno, otra vez será. - Dijo entre risas.




	4. Día 4: La reina de Dalmasca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiempo después de la coronación de Ashe como reina de Dalmasca, Fran es convocada en el palacio.

Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca, conocida por sus seres queridos como Ashe se había convertido en la reina de Dalmasca, se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a su nación y nunca pondría por delante nada, aun así, todos tienen sus necesidades y la reina no era la excepción.

  * Parece que os adaptáis bien Ashe. - Dijo Fran en un tono amigable que nada pegaba con la recepción de una reina.
  * Gracias Fran. 



Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Fran por lo que mandó a un mensajero para que contactara con ella. Quizás en su pueblo no era bien vista, pero seguía siendo la hermana de Jote, la líder de las Viera y fomentar la amistad con ella podría ser beneficioso para Dalmasca.

  * Hacía tiempo que no te veía amiga.
  * Podría haber traído conmigo a Balthier.
  * Otro día llamaré a Balthier, hoy quería hablar contigo. - Dijo sonriendo - Quiero que me hables de las vieras, quiero conocer un poco mejor a tu gente.
  * Bueno, no es que yo sea la más indicada, fui rechazada en cuanto me fui del bosque.
  * Pero la información de los bonitos labios de mi amiga es más fiable que cualquier información que pueda conseguir. Ven, empieza a contarme mientras vamos a mis aposentos.



Ashe, quien portaba las mismas vestiduras de siempre, se levantó del trono e instó a su amiga viera a que la acompañase, quizás era reina pero su estilismo no había cambiado para nada. Por el camino Fran comenzó a relatarle detalles sobre las vieras y sus costumbres, nada que las vieras pudieran sentirse traicionadas porque lo revelase pero que a la reina parecían satisfacerla.

El trayecto hacia los aposentos de la reina fue largo ya que fueron dando un paseo por los pasillos con vistas a los jardines del palacio. La habitación de Ashe era muy regia, aunque sería raro que no lo fuese o eso pensaba Fran.

  * Todo esto que me cuentas es muy interesante. Ver que somos tan parecidos y tan distintos me fascina y me ilusiona. - Dijo Ashelia mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama.
  * ¿Ilusionada? - Preguntó la viera,
  * Si fuésemos iguales no aprenderíamos nada los unos de los otros.
  * No te tenía por una persona así.
  * Bueno, la situación en la que nos conocimos no daba para estas facetas. Pero cuéntame, ¿vosotras las vieras, nacéis con el don de escuchar al bosque?
  * Pues la verdad es…



Fran le explico el ritual donde mediante una pócima le transfiere el poder de inocular el don mediante el sexo a la líder de las vieras. Ella contó su experiencia sin ningún tipo de pudor, explicando todo lo que hizo, sintió y vio en aquella ocasión. La reina se puso roja escuchando lo que su amiga le contaba e incluso empezaba a notar como se levantaba algo en su entrepierna. La anécdota de Fran había excitado a Ashe, hasta tal punto que su pene había crecido a su estado más grande.

  * Veo que te ha gustado la historia, mi reina. - Sonrió la viera.
  * Viendo como estoy no debe hacer falta decirte cuanto, que vergüenza.
  * Me sorprende que una reina se coarte de su verdadero ser.
  * ¿Mi verdadero ser?
  * Si, ya te he contado que las vieras tenemos muy buen olfato, y tu ahora mismo hueles a lascivia desbocada, pero de alguna forma ahí estás tan solo sonrojada aplacando tus ganas de abalanzarse contra mi.
  * Que sandeces dices Fran, una reina no debe…



La viera no dejo que pudiera terminar la frase que tenía intención de zanjar el asunto de la forma más tajante posible, empujó a la reina para que se tumbase en la cama y levantó la falda que apenas contenía el pene de la dirigente de Dalmasca. La boca de Fran apenas podía contener unos centímetros del gran miembro que poseía la reina, con la lengua entro por los entresijos del glande he incluso a veces se lo sacaba para juguetear con el pellejo. Con una mano frotaba el resto del pene que su boca no podía albergar y con la otra usaba sus dedos contra la vagina bajo aquel descomunal pene. No supo si era por como lo estaba haciendo o que la historia que le había contado la había dejado muy excitada, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ashe se corrió, comenzó en la boca de la viera pero pronto la sacó de ella y llenó todo el cuerpo con una gran cantidad de semen.

  * ¿Contenta...? - Preguntó la reina algo exhausta



Fran solo sonrió de forma lasciva mientras con la mano izquierda se desabrocho el traje característico que siempre llevaba cayendo este al suelo. Agarró a Ashe de la cabeza y acercó la cara bajo sus pechos entonces abrió la boca y empezó a caer parte del semen que hace un momento había expulsado la reina. El semen empezó a caer por el cuerpo de la viera pasando entre los pechos de esta y cayendo en la boca abierta de Ashe, cuando todo el semen había entrado en la boca de la reina, Fran arrastró la cara de Ashe por su cuerpo haciéndole lamer hasta la última gota de semen que había en su cuerpo hasta quedar ambas caras una enfrente de la otra, la viera ladeo la cabeza y sonrió.

  * Ahora olemos a lo mismo. Ambas olemos a ti.



La pirata del aire se dejó caer encima de Ashe quedando esta entre la cama y su nueva amante. La lengua de Fran se introdujo en la boca de la reina mientras que su entrepierna trataba de estimular al desfallecido miembro que tanto semen acababa de eyacular. La lengua recorría todos los recovecos de la boca de Ashe incluso llegando a tocar la campanilla. La reina dejándose llevar por el carrusel de sensaciones que recorría todo su ser empezó a frotar y apretar los pechos de la pirata del aire prestando especial atención en los pezones morenos y frotandolos suavemente con los pulgares lo que provocó que Fran se incorpórase mientras gemía. Aquel gemido despertó algo en Ashe que hizo que comenzase a crecer de nuevo, su pene estaba volviendo a su máximo esplendor. Agarró a la viera de las nalgas y tras cruzar las miradas y un gesto de aprobación por parte de Fran fue suficiente, la dirigente de Dalmasca movió la cadera para ponerse en posición y embistió con todas sus fuerzas a su compañera.

La primera embestida dejó a Fran sin aliento durante un instante pero pronto se recompuso y mientras Ashe entraba y salía de ella, ella hacía lo mismo con su lengua en la boca de la reina. A veces pasaba la mano por su vagina para frotarla en los jugos que estaban generando ambas para luego poder pasarlo por sus bocas y lamerlo juntas. Tras un buen rato Ashe llegó al punto álgido.

  * Fran, creo que voy a correrme de nuevo.
  * Ashe, aguanta un poco, corramonos juntas.



Un poco después finalmente llegó el golpe final y ambas se corrieron, el semen empezó a fluir por dentro de Fran hasta que esta lo sacó de sí misma y empezó a llenar el cuerpo de ambas mientras que de la vagina de la viera goteaba sobre el pene y la vagina de Ashe su propio líquido seminal. Fran dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de Ashe y la miró a los ojos.

  * Espero haber satisfecho bien a mi reina.




	5. Día 5: La noche de bodas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La noche de bodas de Ashe y Rasler fue un tanto movidita.

La boda entre Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca y Rasler Heios Nabradia no solo fue un símbolo para los reinos de Dalmasca y Nabradia. Para ellos dos fue el destino materializado. Ambos se amaban desde hace mucho, ya apenas podía recordar cómo empezó todo.

La ceremonia fue por todos celebrada y vista al público, pero la verdadera celebración comenzaba aquella noche ya que una de las tradiciones más respetadas de la realeza de Ivalice era la de llegar puros al matrimonio y a ambos les costó sobremanera no echarse encima uno del otro durante tantísimo tiempo. Al llegar a Palacio tras la ceremonia no se contuvieron Ashe se abalanzó sobre su recién estrenado marido el príncipe Rasler. Dando tumbos e incluso tirando algún jarrón bastante valioso se dirigieron a la habitación de la princesa, aunque desde la boda se había convertido en la habitación de ambos.

No se fijaron muy bien por donde iban por lo que se sorprendieron mucho cuando en aquel remolino de besos en el cuello y lenguas explorando la boca del otro llegaron a la cocina. Era una sala enorme y extrañamente cálida por los fogones y los hornos chimenea, no había nadie y el ambiente era agradable. Se podía oler el aroma de pan recién hecho, probablemente habían hecho para la cena de ese día y aún se mantenía en el ambiente. La princesa bajó de encima de su marido y cerró la puerta echando el pestillo. 

  * ¿Qué haces Ashelia?
  * Nos quedamos un rato aquí.
  * No creo que sea buena idea. - Rasler parecía preocupado
  * No era una pregunta. - Sonrió de forma lasciva.



Tras aquel breve intercambio de palabras le quitó aquellos pantalones que aprisionaban una polla erecta que había estado palpitando con cada beso que le daba Ashe en el cuello durante el recorrido hasta la cocina. Con la mano en el miembro de Rasler empezó a frotarlo mientras le besaba. El príncipe estaba inmóvil por la sorpresa, pero pronto se recompuso, agarró la cara de su esposa y le metió su lengua hasta la campanilla. Aquella sensación estuvo bien durante un rato pero pronto dejó de ser suficiente.

Rasler optó por una confrontación trasera y empujo a Ashe sobre la mesa bajándole un poco la falda dejando al descubierto todo el culo en su máximo esplendor, con las manos apartó las cachas para dejar al aire el prieto ano de su esposa. Con soltura colocó su pene frente a aquel apretado orificio y empujo sin pensarlo dos veces. Desde su punto de vista era como ver que el culo de su esposa se estaba tragando su miembro, por el lado de Ashe se notaba como si se abriera de golpe un montón de sensaciones que circulaban desde el interior de su ano hasta su cabeza y desde allí se reunían todas en el mismo punto, su entrepierna.

Los movimientos del príncipe no cesaban y algo llamaba las manos de la princesa para que atendiese a su entrepierna, con ellas liberó su pene que se encontraba erecto por todas las sensaciones y el contacto con su marido. Siguiendo los movimientos de la polla de su marido entrando y saliendo de su apretado ano comenzó a hacer lo mismo con su propio miembro.

  * ¿Te gusta así mi amor? - Pregunto Rasler algo inseguro.
  * Necesito algo en mi boca, ven aquí por favor cariño.



Él hizo ademán de agacharse pero Ashelia se levantó de la mesa con cuidado para que sus movimientos no afectasen a lo que ocurría entre su culo y las caderas de su marido, echó el brazo izquierdo hacia atrás colocando su mano en el cuello de Rasler con lo que al girar la cabeza quedaban justo para que pudieran juguetear con sus lenguas.

Con el contacto de sus lenguas el príncipe se volvió más agresivo en sus penetraciones y por tanto Ashe también lo era con su propio pene, la velocidad iba en aumento tan rápido que de pronto ambos terminaron con un sonoro orgasmo que retumbó por toda la cocina. Rasler eyaculo todo el semen en su mujer, en cambio la princesa lo hizo sobre la mesa cubriendo los boles que había con masa de pan fermentando que había en ella, no quedó masa sin cubrir por el esperma real de Ashe.

  * Vamos a tener que pedir perdón por todo este embrollo.
  * No digamos nada. - Dijo entre risas la princesa. - Mañana me va a poner muy cachonda ver como todos se comen el pan hecho con mi semen.




	6. Día 6: La pirata de Balfonheim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elza es una pirata con un pozo sin fondo que Ashe se encargara de llenar.

El día pasaba como de costumbre el puerto de Balfonheim, todos hacían sus trabajos y tras su jornada muchos se encontraban la taberna del lugar, la Tasca del Mar. Allí se reunían personas de todas las calañas, desde hábiles pescadores hasta las más temibles piratas del aire, pero todos tienen algo en común. En la Tasca del Mar se va a empinar el codo.

Elza, una de las integrantes del consejo de la banda de Reddas, no era distinta, aunque a ella se le dejaba hacer cosas que quizás a otros no se les permitía, ya fuese por su posición o ya fuese por su genio cuando se emborrachaba. Aquel día no era muy distinto al de cualquier otro. La cerveza no paraba de llegar a la mesa de la pirata balfomita.

Normalmente nadie se le acercaba cuando estaba bebiendo y mucho menos cuando estaba sola pero de vez en cuando había algún loco o ingenuo que se acercaba a hablar con ella.

  * Mira, mira. Ahí va otro. - Dijo una pescadora a su compañero.
  * No falla, otro nuevo que no se entera de nada. - Le contestó su compañero.
  * Bueno, no viene mal un espectáculo después de un largo día. - Contestó un tercero que se acercó a la mesa de los cuchicheos.



Aquel tipo del que hablaban era alguien nuevo en la ciudad por lo que no sabía en que se estaba metiendo, pero no por ello alguien le iba a avisar. Cuanto más cerca estaba de Elza más cuchicheos se escuchaban, hasta que llegó el fatídico encuentro.

  * Hola preciosa, ¿quieres que te invite a algo que no sea esta insípida cerveza?



La muchacha de ojos castaños que hasta ese momento estaba mirando concentrada su jarra de cerveza vio interrumpido su descanso levantó la cabeza y fijó su mirada en aquel tio.

  * Ahí viene el espectáculo. - Dijo alguien susurrando en la lejanía del local.


  * Je… ¿Crees que con una presentación así vas a conseguir algo?



Elza cogió la jarra de cerveza y se levantó bruscamente.

  * Mira, rata de bodega… - Paro un momento y dio un buen trago a su cerveza. - Ni aunque me invitases a la bebida más cara de este maldito país conseguirías nada conmigo.



La lengua de la mujer se veía ya afectada por toda la bebida que había ingerido. Aunque noto cierto mareo no paró de hablar.

  * ¿De verdad crees que una piltrafa como tu me dejaría satisfecha? Escúchame bien, me podría follar a todo hombre y mujer de esta maldita tasca y aun así me quedaría a medias, así que hazme el favor y lárgate de mi vista.
  * Solo quería…
  * Solo querías… ¿Qué? ¿Un polvete? Vete de aquí a masturbarte a cualquier esquina.



El hombre frente a Elza frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada más, tan solo se fue con la mirada baja, su ego había sido golpeado por tantos ángulos que aun no notaba los efectos del mismo. La muchacha se sentó de nuevo y siguió bebiendo, pero esta vez recostada en la silla con los pies por encima de la mesa.

  * Uhm… Que interesante.



Pero poco duró su descanso porque un minuto más tarde escuchó un susurro en su oído. Giro todo su cuerpo sorprendida de no haber notado la presencia de nadie hasta oír el sonido de aquella voz. El movimiento fue tan brusco que casi se cae de la silla. 

  * Tu eres… Asheli… - Justo a su lado estaba Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca, la reina de Dalmasca.
  * Soy Ashe para los amigos. - Interrumpió poniéndole un dedo en los labios en señal de que bajase la voz.
  * ¿Dónde está tu perro guardian? - Dijo apartando el dedo de Ashe de sus labios pero si respetando la petición.
  * ¿Basch? Lo he mandado con Balthier para que ultime los preparativos para nuestra marcha. Pero no cambies de tema.
  * ¿Qué tema?
  * Has dicho algo que me ha puesto muy, pero que muy cachonda.
  * ¿Pero qué dices?
  * Imaginarte follandote a todos los de esta sala me ha puesto muy caliente.



La mano de Ashe estaba en la entrepierna de Elza que al notarlo se movió para alejarla de ella.

  * ¿Es así toda la realeza Dalmasquina?
  * Soy bastante única la verdad. Al menos en este aspecto. Bueno, dices que follarte a toda esta sala no te dejaría satisfecha…
  * ¿Y crees que tu si?
  * Yo haría que te desmayaras del gusto.
  * Es usted todo bravuconería mi señora. - De pronto la pirata adorno su forma de expresarse.



La reina de Dalmasca sonrió y agarró con suavidad la mano de Elza y la llevó hasta su real entrepierna donde la Balfomita pudo notar como emanaba un calor y un latido constante. Como había dicho hace un momento la mera idea de Elza follándose a tantas personas había provocado que Ashe estuviera totalmente empalmada.

  * Créeme Elza cuando te digo que estoy guardando la compostura, ya que de no ser por ella te habría desnudado aquí mismo.



De nuevo la pirata miró a Ashe dubitativa hasta que finalmente sonrió ligeramente y se levantó. De pronto la gente del local comenzó a cuchichear de nuevo.

  * Aquella tipa le ha convencido. - Dijo uno en la mesa más alejada del bar.
  * No, seguro que solo está harta de que la aborden. - Dijo otro un tanto desencaminado.



El local de la Tasca del Mar estaba provista de algunas habitaciones que el dueño usaba como posadas, como complemento a la taberna. Elza tenía siempre una habitación allí por las cogorzas que se pillaba más habituales de lo que le hubiese gustado reconocer. Las voces seguían cuchicheando pero la pirata parecía ignorarlas y a Ashe le daba igual.

La reina de Dalmasca entró primero en aquella habitación un tanto pequeña, su acompañante entró inmediatamente después cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

  * Bueno, llevas un segundo aquí y ya me estas decepcionando.
  * Exigente. Me gusta. Cuanto mayor es la exigencia mejor me siento al batirla.



Esa fue su carta de presentación y no necesito más palabras. Se desnudo completamente, su cuerpo delgado y pecho mediano contrastaban con aquel enorme pene que sobresalía de su entrepierna. Con fiereza hizo lo mismo con Elza, apenas tuvo cuidado de no rasgar las ropas de su compañera. Haciendo gala de poca delicadeza impropia de la realeza Ashe sentó en la cama a la pirata de ojos castaños y con los dedos acarició la punta de su pene que desde ahí saltaron a los labios de Elza. Ella los lamió mientras se dejaba llevar abriendo la boca como le insistían aquellos dedos. Cuando estuvo abierta del todo la reina cogió su protuberante pene y lo introdujo en ella, colocó la mano tras la cabeza y tiró de ella haciendo que toda su polla entrase del tirón en la garganta de la pirata. Le siguieron una infinidad de embestidas haciendo que el descomunal miembro de Ashe entrase y saliese sin descanso de aquella boca desbordada. Con la mano libre comenzó a juguetear con los pezones desprovistos de ropa de Elza y alternaba con los suyos propios. De vez en cuando se oía un gemido salir de ambas.

Cuando ya se canso de esa postura saco el pene de aquella boca y empujó, esta vez con algo más de delicadeza a su compañera colocándola de espaldas y con el culo en posición para que la reina pudiese entrar con máxima facilidad. Apoyó la polla sobre el ano de la pirata y lo usó para masajearlo, poco a poco aquella barrera fue relajándose hasta que finalmente pudo penetrarla. Cuando el pene estuvo totalmente dentro volvió a sacarlo para volverlo a meter inmediatamente y esta vez sin ninguna delicadeza, cuando aquel miembro llegó al tope de su recorrido Elza soltó un gemido sordo y se agarró a las sabanas.

  * ¿Es esto todo lo que tienes?
  * ¿Acaso estoy siendo muy suave?
  * No has hecho nada para sorprenderme.



Ambas sonrieron y la reina Ashe se volvió más brusca aumentando su dureza en las embestidas haciendo que a veces se notase una elevación en la barriga de la pirata. Con la inercia del movimiento Ashe levantó a su compañera en volandas y mientras seguía penetrándola bruscamente empezó a desde atrás morderle la oreja, al principio suave pero con cada embestida aumentaba un poco la presión hasta que no pudo más y tuvo que soltarla para sustituirla por la lengua de Elza. Finalmente tras una hora la reina se corrió dentro de la pirata y al sacar el pene de ella una gran cantidad de semen precipitaron del ano de la pirata y de la punta de su polla. La mujer Balfomita tras un intenso orgasmo se sorprendió al ver como ella misma también se había corrido dejando incluso alguna marca de ello en la pared de enfrente.

Tumbadas en la cama la reina estaba recobrando el aliento cuando Elza tomó la iniciativa, se puso en cuclillas sobre Ashe y cogió su pene aun algo flácido tras tanta acción previa.

  * ¿Te crees que hemos terminado? - Dijo la pirata con la mirada decidida.
  * Ni mucho menos. - Dijo la reina de Dalmasca.



Con un movimiento de caderas sensual Elza comenzó a frotar su coño húmedo contra el pene de Ashe, con una suavidad que se esperaría de alguien como su compañera y no de ella una pirata del aire. Durante un buen rato estuvo con ese movimiento hasta que de nuevo la polla estaba en su mayor esplendor. Levantó un poco las caderas y se colocó la punta justo en su vagina y en un acto de arrojo y chulería lo metió dentro de ella con la misma brusquedad con la que una hora antes su compañera de cama había entrado en su ano. Los movimientos eran incluso más bruscos y la penetración más dura y más rápida. Ambas mujeres tenían las bocas abiertas con la lengua fuera de forma totalmente inconsciente. El sudor comenzaba a recorrer el cuerpo de ambas bajando por sus curvas. La acción continuó una hora más hasta que finalmente ambas volvieron a correrse. De nuevo Ashe volvió a descargar en Elza una gran cantidad de semen, tal fue la cantidad que se hinchó ligeramente la barriga de nuevo.

La pirata Balfomita cayó sobre la reina de Dalmasca inconsciente pero con una sonrisa.

  * Te lo dije. Te has desmayado del gusto. Lastima que cuando salve a mi reino estas cosas no ocurrirán tan a menudo...




	7. Día 7: El sólo futanari de Mjrn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En la noche de la aldea de Elt, Mjrn encuentra unas pócimas destinadas a ser usadas en los ritos de transmisión del don, pero hay muchos así que, ¿Qué hay de malo en que coja unos cuantos para su uso y disfrute

La noche había caído en la aldea de Elt, todo el lugar estaba en silencio, excepto las guardias de la entrada todas las demás vieras estaban descansando en sus respectivas casas, todas menos una, a Mjrn le gustaba pasear bajo la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las copas de los árboles que colmaban el cielo de la selva de Golmore en el que se encontraba la aldea.

De vez en cuando y sin que nadie la oyera se ponía a cotillear por las ventanas de sus compañeras, normalmente no ocurría nada interesante, pero otras se encontraba con situaciones excitantes como cuando vio a una amiga suya comiéndole el coño a su novia. Era algo que no debería hacer pero seguir las leyes de las viera y salir a descubrir las cosas más excitantes que pudiese encontrar eran incompatibles. Se tenía que conformar con estas furtivas incursiones y con su imaginación en su propio cuarto, aunque ya no era muy divertido porque desde que su hermana se fue de la aldea no ha dejado pasar una noche sin usar su imaginación, sus manos y puede que una o dos almohadas, y eso a nivel de excitación estaba pasando factura y ya pocas ideas frescas se le ocurría.

El aire que recorría la aldea era cálido, y la humedad de la selva hacía el ambiente un tanto pegajoso así que Mjrn buscó un lugar un poco más fresco y sin saber muy bien cómo llegó a la sala de rituales donde se realizaban importantes ritos de la cultura viera. Allí muchos años antes la anterior líder le transmitió tanto a ella como a sus dos hermanas, Jote y Fran, el don de escuchar al bosque, viendo que tras ello su hermana mayor se volvió la líder de la aldea agradeció que el ritual se lo hubiese hecho otra viera y no su propia hermana. 

  * El ritual fue muy excitante y divertido. Pero hubiese preferido quedarme sin el don antes que hacerlo con mi propia hermana. - Estaba segura que sus dos hermanas compartían ese mismo sentimiento.



Mientras rondaba la sala pensando en que como la pillase Jote iba a tener la mayor de las reprimendas no se dio cuenta mientras caminaba que se iba a dar de bruces con un pequeño mueble con tan mala suerte que se tropezó sin remedio y calló al suelo junto al contenido del mueble que ahora que lo tenia encima tenia forma de un armarito de unos cuarenta centímetros elevado por cuatro patas de metro y medio cada uno. El contenido esparcido por Mjrn y sus alrededores eran unos frasquitos pequeños que contenían un líquido blanco brillante. 

De inmediato recordó que no era la primera vez que veía esos frasquitos, la última vez que vio uno fue cuando la anterior líder de la aldea le transmitió el don. Recordó también el particular efecto que tuvo la pócima en aquella viera, tras ingerirla le creció un pene con el qué se sirvió para penetrarla hasta que finalmente el don se inoculó en ella. Pero antes de continuar con lo suyo decidió colocar todo en su sitio. Cuando el último de los pequeños recipientes estuvo de nuevo en el armarito cayó en la cuenta.

  * Aquí hay muchos frasquitos, ni la maniática de mi hermana notaría la ausencia de uno o dos frascos.



Esa fue la conclusión de la viera. Con cinco frascos en su poder salió de aquella sala y volvió corriendo a casa como si la mujer hubiese perpetrado el mayor golpe jamás visto. Al igual que cuando entró al salir no había nadie y tampoco de camino a su casa. Una vez en ella entró con sumo cuidado ya que no quería despertar a Jote. El camino hacia su habitación se le hizo eterno ya que iba con mucho cuidado de que los frascos que llevaba entre los brazos no chinchinearan entre sí.

Al fin llegó a su habitación donde con suma precaución dejó los frascos en la mesita de noche y con cuidado volvió a cerrar la puerta. Sin pensarlo dos veces se bebió uno de los frascos tan rápido que ni siquiera supo a qué sabía y se desnudo como si la poción hubiese hecho efecto enseguida, pero no fue así. Esperó impaciente para que el efecto de la pócima empezara pero dicho momento no llegaba, decidió tomarse otro frasco pero el resultado fue el mismo. Al ver que no conseguía lo que quería se bebió las otras tres dosis en un arrebato. Quizás era el efecto de la primera poción que empezaba hacerse notar un calor localizado en su entrepierna pero no pudo averiguar más ya que se le comenzó a nublar la vista y cayó en la cama inconsciente.

Un buen rato después Mjrn recuperó la consciencia y se incorporó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas formando un círculo. Cuando finalmente se recompuso descubrió el resultado de su experimento, un pene inmenso le sobresalía por encima de su vagina, era de cincuenta y cinco centímetros y no tenía que mirar hacía abajo para verlo porque le llegaba a la altura del cuello, solo tenía que agachar la cabeza unos centímetros y lo tendría delante de sus ojos. Con las dos manos agarró a aquella monstruosa criatura y lo froto sin cuidado lo que provocó que la viera emitiera un ligero quejido sorprendida por lo sensible que era su nuevo amigo. Continuó frotando un poco más suave su nueva polla y acercó sus labios a la punta donde su propia respiración le hizo cosquillas provocando que la joven pegara un ligero respingo y una sensación de cosquilleo recorriese todo el cuerpo desde la punta del miembro hasta la rabadilla del culo.

Con un gesto de yo puedo con esto la viera tiró con sus dos manos de forma suave del pellejo del pene dejando al fin libre al glande. Como si se hubiese imaginado cientos de veces cómo hacerlo abrió la boca y arqueo la lengua para dejar paso a su enorme polla, la sensación fue cálida, húmeda y más excitante de lo que se había imaginado. Cuanto más chupaba aquel mastodontico glande mas duro se ponía y más excitada se encontraba, las manos no pararon de masturbar y los movimientos con la cabeza a veces sin cuidado hacia que su propio pene llegase hasta la campanilla. El tan deseado momento llegó y la polla empezó a palpitar para segundos después comenzará a emerger desde la punta como si de un géiser se tratase el semen caliente del interior de Mjrn. Con el pene aún en el interior de la boca de la viera ésta se llenó de inmediato de aquel espeso líquido blanco hasta tal punto que los cachetes se le comenzaron a hinchar hasta que estos no pudieron acumular mas semen y el pene salió hacia fuera disparado, la erupción de esperma empezó a caer sobre el cuerpo de Mjrn y fue una sorprendente cantidad de líquido el que terminó saliendo.

Exhausta se decidió tumbar en la cama boca arriba tras un buen rato con los ojos cerrados noto que algo está mal en esa situación. Aquel miembro de descomunales proporciones aún seguía ahí y era raro ya que recordaba que cuando la líder terminó en ella su pene desapareció como por arte de magia con la misma facilidad con la que apareció pero su polla seguía ahí, enorme y erecta hasta tal punto que no tenía que bajar la mirada hacia el para poder verlo. Era raro pero no le preocupaba decidió aprovechar la situación y volvió a poner las piernas cruzadas formando un círculo dejando en el centro a su amiguito. Volvió a colocar el glande dentro de su boca, estaba aún caliente por lo que fue un tanto agradable. En esta ocasión para estimular al grandullón pensó en algo diferente, mientras que con la lengua pasaba por todos los recovecos del enorme glande, con las manos acerco la polla entre sus pechos, eran de un tamaño normal por lo que aquel monstruoso pene a penas se veía cubierto entre ellos, pero era suficiente y el tacto de los pezones era muy excitante, Mjrn tenía que contenerse para no pegar un gemido cada vez que rozaban el pene. Apretando los pechos con las manos contra su miembro frotaba y frotaba hasta que de nuevo y sin previo aviso volvió a correrse volviendo a llenarle la boca de esperma y cuando no pudo contenerlo mas de nuevo el cuerpo.

Esta vez ni espero a ver si el pene empezaba a desaparecer, aun goteando las últimas gotas de semen cogió su almohada y la abrió metiendola en ella, la euforia recorría su cuerpo y comenzó a embestir su almohada repetidamente moviendo la cadera de forma agresiva. Aquella euforia la ponía más agresiva y comenzó a morder con suavidad la almohada. Aquel ritmo aguantó bastante hasta que finalmente tras media hora de embestidas de nuevo volvió a correrse pero esta vez lo dejó todo dentro de la almohada. El ritmo, el frenesí o las tres veces que se había corrido fueron las que provocaron que cuando finalmente terminó se quedó profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente unos golpes resonaron en la puerta.

  * Mjrn, ya es muy tarde, es hora de levantarse. - Aclamo Jote tras la puerta.
  * ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Ya voy, ya voy. No entres que estoy desnuda.
  * ¿Otra vez? ¿Pero qué diablos haces ahí dentro por las noches?
  * No te gustaría averiguarlo. - Susurro la viera más pequeña de las tres hermanas.
  * ¿Qué?
  * Que recojo mi habitación y salgo.



Aunque sonaba más fácil decirlo que hacerlo ya que la habitación había quedado llena de semen por todos lados.


	8. Día 8: El Desayuno de Fran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashe invita a Fran a un desayuno muy peculiar.

  * ¿Estás segura de esto Ashe? - Preguntó Fran algo preocupada.
  * Si. Para mi invitada de honor todo lo mejor.



Se encontraban en el comedor del palacio pero no estaban solas, unas jóvenes criadas, dos para ser exactos, estaban a cuatro patas sobre la mesa. Ambas desnudas y dejando a la vista y colgando un pene de un tamaño considerable. Una de ellas era ligeramente más atractiva que la otra aunque ninguna de ellas tenía nada que envidiar. La que la viera percibió como más atractiva tenía el pelo azul y le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, probablemente si hubiese estado erguida el cabello le cubriría los pechos. En aquella postura pudo observar que bajo aquel enorme pene había una vagina rosada que ya se encontraba húmeda.

  * Señora, ¿desearía un vaso de mi leche calentita? - La otra criada tomó la iniciativa.
  * Si quieres beber leche de peor calidad llenate el vaso con mi compañera, pero la leche que te puedo dar yo es significativamente de mejor calidad.



La otra sirvienta miró a la de pelo azul enfadada y ésta le devolvió una sonrisa desafiante.

  * Ves, Fran, mis sirvientas lo dan todo por servir bien a los invitados.
  * Pero no se si me referia a esto cuando dije que quería desayunar como una reina.
  * Tú prueba a ver que tal y ya está. - Insistió Ashelia.
  * Bueno, si la reina insiste…



Fran estaba un poco cortada, en la intimidad era totalmente desvergonzada y en público siempre se mostraba serena y estoica, pero esto era nuevo para ella.

  * Tu… eh…
  * Podéis llamarme Ribet señora.
  * Ribet, ¿puede llenarme el vaso de su leche?
  * Como guste, mi señora.



La sirvienta de pelo azul que se había presentado como Ribet empezó a masturbarse, casi parecía como si se estuviera ordeñando, era algo incomodo, pero a Fran aquello le empezó a excitar. Durante unos minutos estuvo frotando el gran pene que le caía de la entrepierna hasta el vaso y con un sonoro orgasmo empezó a verter el semen en aquel vaso dorado. Aquella estampa no solo excito a la viera, Ashe también se había excitado, aunque su compañera no lo viese, bajo la mesa se encontraba el pene de la reina a medio empalmar solo por los ruidos obscenos de su sirvienta. Cuando cogió el vaso noto que estaba tibio, la gran cantidad de semen había calentado el recipiente. Algo reticente al principio fue acercando lentamente el vaso a los labios, al principio dudaba, pero cuanto más sonaban los ecos del gemido de la sirvienta de pelo azul en su cabeza más ganas tenía de beberlo. Sentir el tacto pegajoso del interior del vaso en sus labios la excito y se lo bebió todo de un trago.

  * Vaya, mi señora, veo que está usted sedienta esta mañana. - Dijo Ribet.
  * Para acompañar el vaso de leche ¿quiere nuestra invitada un bollo relleno de crema?



La otra sirvienta se propuso no dejarse amedrentar por la mujer de pelo azul. Al contrario que su compañera ella no destacaba mucho, pero tenía un cuerpo estupendo, quizás era su color de pelo común y corriente o que ella no emanaba esa aura tan seductora, pero rendirse no era una opción.

  * Lo quiero bien relleno. - Afirmó la viera.



Aquella sirvienta tomó aquella oportunidad, cogió el bollo más grande que había y lo penetró con todas sus fuerzas. Moviendo las caderas con fuerza penetrando salvajemente el bollo hasta que finalmente lo relleno entero con su crema. El bollo chorreante de crema no duró ni un minuto en las manos de Fran que se lo comió enseguida. Tras todo aquello la viera de pelo blanco sonrió mientras se lamía un poco de semen que quedaba entre sus labios.

  * Vosotras dos. Levantad.



Ambas sirvientas se incorporaron y se sentaron sobre sus rodillas, Fran apartó todo lo que había en la mesa de forma enérgica y se tumbó entre ellas boca arriba.

  * Aquí, quiero que las dos me deis de comer. - Dijo ella señalando su boca.



Ribet y su compañera hicieron caso de inmediato y aun de rodillas se colocaron entre su cara, levantaron un poco el culo de las piernas y se colocaron apretando el cuerpo de la una con la otra quedando los pechos medianos de la mujer de pelo azul con los enormes pechos de su compañera, agarradas de las manos se empezaron a besar. Ambos penes quedaron a la altura de la boca de Fran que lentamente fueron bajando hasta entrar enteros en su garganta, aunque de primeras ambos miembros parecían iguales el de la sirvienta sin nombre era notablemente más grande que el de Ribet, por ello seguramente era que había descargado más semen en el bollo que ésta en el vaso. Aunque a esas alturas daba igual, ambos estaban dentro de la garganta de la viera y ésta no cabía en sí del gozo, aún se mantenían calientes y duros pese a que se habían corrido instantes antes, y da igual que fuesen dos ambos entraban y salían con fuerza de la boca con facilidad. Casi con los ojos vueltos en blanco busco con la mirada a Ashe y le hizo un gesto con la mano. La reina tomó esa señal como una invitación para que se uniese al festín. Se levantó apurada y fue directa hacia ellas, abrió las piernas de Fran e introdujo su pene erecto dentro de ella tumbandose sobre ella con delicadeza para alcanzar las dos pollas que salían y entraban sin compasión por la boca de la viera. Con la vagina también copada de placer Fran notaba cómo le temblaba todo el cuerpo sin poder ponerle remedio.

Cuando las sirvientas notaron que iban a terminar decidieron retirar sus enormes penes de dentro de la mujer debajo de ellas pero ésta se lo impidió agarrándolas de las caderas instándolas a que terminasen dentro de ella. Aun cuando todo había terminado por parte de las dos criadas que vertieron todo lo que pudieron dentro de la viera ésta no las dejó libres succionandoles todo lo que podía, sin dejar un momento de lamer y chupar unos penes que al terminarse la erección quedaron más manejables. Las piernas de las dos sirvientas temblaban ante tal agresiva persistencia y se daban pequeños mordiscos en los labios cuando la lengua de la viera rozaba el glande de una de ellas. Por parte de Ashe siguió con sus movimientos de caderas cada vez más excitantes y chupaba los restos que iba encontrando de lo que dejaba Fran en los penes de las dos sirvientas. De pronto un calambre sacudió el cuerpo de la reina y comenzó a correrse casi sin tiempo a sacar la polla de la vagina de la viera. La gran cantidad de espetma broto y lleno todo el cuerpo de Fran, Ribet y la otra criada, durante un buen rato estuvo fluyendo hasta que al final tras varios espasmos Ashe se desplomó en la mesa sobre su amante con una sonrisa. A lo que Fran respondió liberando a las sirvientas exhaustas que también se desplomaron sobre la mesa aunque seguian besandose.

  * Ha sido el mejor desayuno que he tomado. ¿Podemos repetir?




End file.
